


When there is more, she wants it all

by Strawberryhoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baking, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhoe/pseuds/Strawberryhoe
Summary: You felt like one wrong touch or word would break her. How could someone as strong as her seem so fragile? But here you are, in her arms, and she wasn't breaking.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agatha/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	When there is more, she wants it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey besties!  
> Soft Agatha one-shot because she is a cutie and I love her so much. I hope you will like my very first fanfiction despite the few possible mistakes since english isn't my first language! :)

Here you were, trying not to fall asleep at one of Dottie's endless and stressful meetings. You tried to distract yourself by looking around, staring at the different shades of grey of the nearest tree. Despite Dottie's strict voice, the town was very quiet, as always. Westview had always been a quiet town, where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened so when you heard her silvery voice that day, your head immediately followed the direction of sound. 

"How is anyone doing this sober…" She said as she turned to look at you with a flask of alcohol she tried to hand you. Had this woman always been here?

You didn't know why but you accepted her flask, too hypnotised by her light eyes to even consider refusing. This decision earned a stare from her as if she was expecting you to turn her down like all the others. You thanked her.

"Your welcome, dear." _Dear._ "My name is Agnes by the way, what's yours ?" She asked, eyeing you with a twinkle in her eyes. Her eyes… You felt like you could drown in them.

"I'm Y/N." You replied.

"Y/N." She repeated, the corner of her lips rising. "What a lovely name!"

You thanked Agnes once again, with butterflies in your stomach. However you felt a bit of disappointment when she looked away to clap after Dottie asked them to. You didn't clap. You were too focused on scrutinizing the brunette close to you to even care. Her dark hair was above her shoulders and pulled back with hair gel, she was wearing a grey dress, and lipstick complimenting her pale complexion and her defined cheekbones.

_Agnes. Such a plain name for such an interesting person._

Interesting indeed. There was something so intriguing about her that made you want to be closer. You began to wait for these meetings with impatience, excited to see Agnes again and what she was wearing or how she had done her hair, to hear her silky voice again.

However you tried not to show that excitement, you always acted uninterested and pretended to pay her very little attention and yet, you could feel her burning stare but whenever you turned around, she was talking to her red haired friend. Was she watching you? Did she know how much she had invaded your thoughts? You didn't know but a part of your mind secretly hoped she did.

One day, she asked if she could come to your house after a meeting and ever since this moment, she almost lived in your house. A few days later, you let her have dinner with you and since then, she practically only ate with you. Whenever you would give her an inch, she would take a mile.

After this, the world got in colours but you barely noticed it, hadn't the world always been coloured? It didn't matter, because something else had changed; Agnes' behaviour as the days passed.

At first, you were the one studying her, always observing her but now? The tables had turned. She was now the artist and you, her portrait. Agnes always asked questions about you, your life, your friends. She wanted to know everything about you, she was looking for something she found in you.

You found yourselves in your colourful kitchen on a rainy afternoon. You had initially wanted to take a walk in town but the weather had changed your minds. Instead, you decided to bake a cake since you didn't want to let Agnes walk home in the rain -or more like she made you let her stay. You both started to follow the instructions of a baking book you found in the room. However you got distracted halfway through because you couldn't stop staring at her hands.

Her hands were so hypnotising. You felt you could stare at the way they moved for hours. it was like you were the victim of a sweet, sweet curse, one that you wished would never be broken. Much to your disappointment however, it did get broken when Agnes turned her head.

 _How embarrassing!_ Not wanting to show you got caught staring, you tried to distract the brunette by saying you saw something in the sky. You expected Agnes to stare at the direction you pointed with your finger but she didn't. She wasn't looking at the sky at all, she was looking at you. You looked back at her.

Her eyes, had they always been blue? When she looked into your eyes, you sometimes thought she was looking into her own through yours, out of narcissism, maybe? Or was she trying to see how you perceived her?

"Is there anything wrong?" You asked. Your friend didn't reply instantly, she seemed to be carefully choosing her words.

“Dear," _Dear._ She hesitated. “I’m afraid to tell you this, but over time I have built enough trust in you.” This made you intrigued. Although Agnes was a very noisy -not that you minded much- neighbour, she never actually revealed much about herself or how she felt so she now had your full attention. “If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will have my ways to silence you.” Silence you? You should be intimidated -and you were- but a small part of yourself was excited at the thought, what if she- focus! “Agnes isn’t really my real name. It’s Agatha. Agatha Harkness.” _Agatha ? Agatha Harkness?_ "However that's not all, I am also a witch." 

The second she said this, you noticed purple bolts emerging from her fingers, those bolts started to form the shape of a heart. It was fascinating and you couldn't help but feel your cheeks burning. You internally shook your head to focus on what she told you. The heart-shaped wonder vanished.

She had lied about her name and identity? Why would she? You were a bit thrown off from this reveal, who wouldn't be? Now that you knew she was a witch, it explained a lot of things. For example, it explained how one day you had seen a pen you had asked her to fetch for you appear behind you as soon as the words had left your mouth. However why would you have thought she had anything to do behind this? So you had brushed it off and thought your mind was just playing tricks.

Because you were processing this new information, you didn't reply. This seemed to worry the brunette.

"You don't have to say anything! I would understand if you wouldn't want to see me anymore since I lied about my identity-" Agnes -Agatha- started.

"No." 

"No?" Agatha repeated, raising her eyebrows, not sure if she heard correctly. You didn't even know yourself why you said no, the word left your mouth unconsciously.

"I don't want to stop seeing you even though I don't understand why you would lie to me. Plus, Agatha is a much better name than Agnes." You said with a smile.

She had the same surprised yet interested expression she had when you first met, as if once again, she wasn't expecting you to take this decision. However her face fell at your next words.

"Wanda is a witch too, isn't she? So why would another one surprise me?"

"Of course…" The brunette seemed disappointed. 

You didn't understand why she said that but again, you felt like you didn't understand much about her anyway. Just as you wanted to ask her what the reason for her disappointment was, along with why she had hidden her true identity, you decided against it.

You both continued to bake your cake. 

"I don't understand why we can't just make the cake purple." Agatha said.

She wanted to make the cake purple despite the baking book saying the cake had to be white. 

"Because the instructions say the cake should be white."

Agatha added the purple food colouring anyway and just as you were about to say something, she magically changed the text of the baking book by replacing 'white' with 'purple'.

"There, dear, we are following the instructions now." She said and smirked.

You rolled your eyes with amusement as you watched the purple liquid taint the perfectly white icing. _Purple._ Everything about her was purple. Her clothes, her magic, her eyes sometimes, her aura. You were starting to think purple was going to be your favourite colour. You saw life through purple-coloured glasses. And you loved it.

This was only the beginning of her mischief.

Agatha the witch's vibrant personality was completely new to you and you loved it. Whenever she wanted to play tricks -which for some reason always ended up on her poor friend Wanda- she always asked nicely at first and if you didn't want to -although you didn't understand why you didn't- she would either get cold or insist. Did she think you didn't like her? Why was she insecure? "Of course you can't do this. Not here.." She would always reply, you never knew what she meant by that. 

Today was the day before Halloween. Agatha came over to your house with a new mischievous plan. She wanted you to help her trick Wanda -again- however she didn't say why. She never did. The witch only revealed it would help her for what she had planned since she came here. _What was she going to do?_

"I'm sorry, I really can't help you." You replied without even knowing the reasoning behind your answer. Why couldn't you help her? You had nothing to do that day… Your thoughts were interrupted by Agatha's voice.

"Can't or won't?" She looked away. This time she seemed more irritated than disappointed. 

What did she mean? You always wondered what went on inside her pretty head. Her beautiful mind was just as fascinating as her power. She always seemed to know much. The brunette was the first person with so much knowledge you knew since as long as you can remember. Her mind was like a book. So appealing yet so forbidden. It wasn't open. You wished it was though, especially now.

You don't know what came over you this time but you managed to build enough courage to ask her what she meant.

"What is it Agatha? It's not the first time you react like this. Does this really mean so much to you?" You replied, surprised your voice didn't quiver. She sighed.

"No it doesn't." You waited for your friend to continue but she never did. You grew irritated too.

"Then what is truly going on? Please tell me. I really want to understand why you are putting this barrier between us. Every time I feel like we are making a step forward, you take two steps back." 

You heard no response and it was beginning to worry you. Your worry quickly turned into fear as you saw her slowly approach you. She was getting so, so close. Dangerously close even. Her eyes' colour switched to the one you had grown to adore. _Closer._ A little voice in the back of your mind told you to leave but you just couldn't. You were glued on the ground. From fright? From eagerness? It was as if your entire body had turned to stone from her stare. You felt like a prey. _This_ was the true Agatha, Agnes was truly gone.

You didn’t know where to put your hands; they were cold and shaking. Shaking, from fear but also from excitement. She was close to you. Her cerulean eyes flickered to your crimson lips and back to your bright eyes. 

“So exquisite”, she breathed. It was a mere whisper, supposed to be unheard by all.

Agatha was talking to herself it seemed, ignoring completely the subject of your conversation, her hands slowly took your chin, making you look up to her. Hovering over you, she came closer until you felt her hot breath on your cheek. 

Neither you or the woman in front of you wanted to move, were holding onto the delicate moment of intimacy without your lips touching. 

“So frail”, she purred as you stared at her eyes filled with nothing but desire and endearment. 

You didn’t know where to put your hands; they were warm and calm. She held them in hers, keeping you steady. You closed your eyes, not ready, not wanting to wait either. Her lips were no surprise, as you felt you knew them. As you felt you had kissed them before. She was warm, her lips parting as she deepened the kiss ardently. She brushed from your chin up to your burning cheek, cooling it with her gentle touch. 

“So delicate.” Your lips parted but you weren’t ready to go, you weren’t ready to crumble without her touch. Agatha seemed to notice, bringing you hands up to her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat. “I may be powerful, but oh dear, you make me weak. I am the witch yet here you are, you have bewitched me, my body and soul.” She whispered as her forehead rested on yours. In that moment you and her both knew, you wouldn’t let go. 

Her lips found yours again but this time, she pulled you in a soft and slow kiss. It was similar to a caress, as sweet as honey. The sweetness of it might just kill you. Soft moans escaped her mouth. These sounds were a melody. You could fall asleep to it replaying again and again. This melody was all your doing and you would cherish it until your death. 

As soon as you pulled away to take a deep breath, Agatha reluctantly let go. She wanted more. The taste of her lipstick lingered but you immediately felt her warmth disappear. You desperately wanted to feel her delicate touch again. Her touch felt like a blessing. You knew you would do anything to feel it again. 

Your disappointment quickly vanished when she wrapped her fair arms around you. This time lust wasn't what made her do this, it was something else, something you could not name. The dominating woman you had in front of you minutes earlier was no more. This time, she let herself go. Her book was finally open. The witch let you glimpse her and she looked so vulnerable. She had been around for more than 400 years, must have faced the most powerful things in her life and yet, what scared her the most was her mother not believing she could be good. She had spent 400 years all alone. Without anyone's love, not even her mother's. Always looking for more yet never knowing what she was actually searching. But you didn't know that, so you just rested in her embrace.

You felt like one wrong touch or word would break her. How could someone as strong as her seem so fragile? But here you are, in her arms, and she wasn't breaking.

Quite the contrary. She held you like you were the only thing in this world. Her perfume ensnared your senses. You ran your fingers through her smooth hair while she put her ear to your breast and closed her eyes to listen to your now calmer and slower heartbeat. You didn't know why but the older woman made you completely powerless and desperate to be in her intoxicating presence. You weren't the only one, she never wanted to let you go, she wanted more, _always more._ You felt like you could stay like this for hours.

"I can be good." Her voice was so quiet when she said it, just above a whisper, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself more than you.

"I know." You replied, you didn't even know what she was referring to but you trusted her and that was enough.

"You probably wouldn't say that if we weren't here." Agatha said calmly to herself.

You didn't know what she meant once again but this time you didn't even bother thinking about it. You didn't want to waste a single second of this moment. You hugged her, felt her dark magic wanting to take all of you, and you embraced it, you embraced her, the real her. You could feel her powers drawing you in, pulling you impossibly closer. _Wanting more, always more._ You wanted this moment to be endless, just you and her in each other's arms.

So what if she wanted it all? You would give her the moon.


End file.
